Down in New Orleans
by MetallicVoice
Summary: Get you everything you want and lose what you had. Down here in New Orleans. What matters most? What you want? Or what you need? .BBS.
1. Ven's Scenario

**AN: **Not sure if this was done before but oh well. First published multi-chapter fic. Shorter than I wanted it to be but I'll edit it later.

*****

Oh, he was _loving_ New Orleans.

The sights and sounds greeted him just as he touched down on the new world, music blaring loudly in his ears. Ven grinned, unconsciously doing a little jig at a corner of a street as he watched everything, until one of the street performers pulled him along, locking arms with him and pulling him in a little dance. Laughing, he tried his best to keep up, and even with the steps all wrong, the passerbys clapped at him, one of them throwing a Mardi Gras necklace around his neck.

Breaking free from the merriment, he continued sight seeing, already wondering what souvenirs to bring Aqua and Terra. Probably Mickey and Master too (if he was even into this kind of thing). By afternoon, he had to take a breather, realizing he had been wandering around town for most of the morning. Taking a ride on the trolley (which he absolutely loved, by the way) he stopped to what appears to be a famous eatery.

The moment he entered the restaurant, the smell of delicious food and noisy crowds embraced his senses, and his stomach groaned its approval.

"Man... I'm starving." he mumbled, taking a seat and looking around in awe. Just as a dark skinned waitress walked over, menu in hand.

"Hey there. Never saw you before. New here?" she talked fast, but was quick to smile at him. What made Ven marvel was that the waitress even had plates on her _head_. It reminded him vaguely of Cinderella, and he grinned at her.

"Sort of visiting, I guess." he answered, looking around impressively, then turn back to her to find out that she had swapped the plate on her head for dirty ones. Wow. "You're good."

"Why, thank you." she gave a little bow, before pointing to the menu. "So what will it be?"

Ven browsed the list, momentarily getting confused by some of the unheard of food names. He glanced around and noticed majority of the customers eating the same thing. Some sort of brown pocket pies with powdered sugar on it or something. Before looking up at the waitress in some sort of sheepish and helpless manner. 'Uh, yeah, I'll have what they're having. It looks yummy."

"One order of beignets, coming right up." she smiled warmly at him, looking pleased with his choice, before slinking back into the kitchen.

Beignets, huh? He glanced back at the menu, checking the price, before digging in his pockets for munny. He had been training by killing Unversed, so he was pretty loaded by now. Just as he contemplated ordering flapjacks, there was a screech from the kitchen from the waitress. Instinctively, he go out of his chair. Terra always said being nosy was bad, but he couldn't help it.

"What was that?!" the waitress screamed, just as the chef stumbled out of the kitchen, apron splattered with various food stains, trembling. Ven peeked from the counter and saw what was unmistakably an Unversed raiding the kitchen, leaping from tile to tile and peeking at the food.

"Hold on, just leave it to me!" he yelled out, diving into the small, cluttered kitchen. He saw the waitress try to stop him, before focusing her attention on the chef. Just as he entered the kitchen though, the Unversed disappeared. tentatively, he slowly walked around, keeping his guard up. Until something leaped out of the pantry. With a yelp, he made a dive for it, wrestling with it for a few good seconds. He ended up hitting a sack of flour as he rolled around the floor with it, and despite his blurry vision and coughing fit, refused to let go of his death grip on it.

"Hold on to it!"

The yell came from just behind him, and glancing behind him with the Unversed trapped in his arms, he saw the waitress holding a frying pan over her head, ready to hit it.

"--wait!"

CLANG!

The Unversed became limp, just as the frying pan became dented, and Ven stared at it in his arms in mute shock, just as it started to fade into wisps of Darkness.

"You okay?" the waitress pulled him up by the arm, worry on her face. Ven grinned a little, half laughing from being awed.

"Yeah. You got a good arm there." he grinned, and the waitress sighed in relief, before placing her hands on her hips.

"No good just staying back there and doing nothing. Though that was fast of you too, um...?" she snapped her fingers in his direction, and Ven wiped flour from his eyes.

"Ventus. You can call me Ven." he gave her a floury grin, and the waitress whipped off her apron, using it to wipe his face.

"I'm Tiana. Sorry about this... let's get you cleaned up. And then I'll get you your beignets." she added as an after thought, leading him out of the kitchen and into the main restaurant by the shoulders.

Just as the main door opened right into his face as they were passing it.

"TIA! OH TIA, TIA, TIA!"

"OW!"

"VEN!"

*****

"Oh, you okay, honey? I didn't mean to hit you like that." Charlotte crooned, looking at the blonde boy covered in flour _and_ holding an ice pack on his nose lying on one of the restaurant's booths.

"'m fine." Ven mumbled, feeling his head starting to slowly stop spinning. He sat up, blearily looking at the rich girl and her father's worried faces from across the booth. Charlotte sighed in relief, waving a hand in his direction.

"Oh good. I'm _so_ sorry, really. But I just had to run over and tell Tia the news right after I heard it!"

"What news?" Tiana approached them, setting down the plate of beignets in front of Ven with a small smile. Just as he was about to pay, Charlotte cut him off, stuffing one of the beignets in his mouth.

"It's okay, honey, I'm paying for you. AS I WAS SAYING." she resumed happily, ignoring the fact that Ven almost choked on it (never mind that it was probably the best pastry he had ever tasted in his whole life) "PRINCE Naveen of Maldonia is coming to town!"

Ven forced himself to swallow the beignet, eyes watering from the pain, but immediately felt relaxed after it stopped blocking his esophagus. And then proceeding to eat the rest in a slow, steady pace, quietly listening on the conversation. Charlotte seemed the type that can't stay _still_ for one moment, standing up and attaching herself to Tiana as she talked.

From what he could gather in between savoring the mouthfuls he was having, Charlotte's squeals and the sound of plates as Tiana worked on, Charlotte was having a party that night and inviting the prince. After staying quiet for a while, he swallowed.

"I don't think it's that impossible to marry a prince." he thought back to Cinderella and Snow White, adding his two cents in. From what he gathered of Tiana's personality, she wasn't one to believe in fairy tales. As Tiana set down another plate of beignets for him, Charlotte latched on to him, jumping up and down.

"See? See? Even Ven-ny here agrees with me! I'm gonna need to put out all stops just to get him to like me!" Ven choked again, trying to get out of the death hug, and inhaling for air when he's released. Man, that girl is vicious. "What do you think I should do, sugar?"

Ven glanced at the beignet he was eating, before grinning up at Tiana.

"Well, all boys like good food. How about feeding him some of these? These are great!"

The scream from Charlotte that followed sent his ears bleeding.

"That's GENIUS! You're a genius, Ven!" Lottie dug around her father's pockets for cash, pushing them into a startled Tiana's hands.

"I'm gonna be needing five-hundred of your man-catching beignets. Will this cover it?"

The expression on Tiana's face was genuine happiness. "T-this should cover it just fine."

"Well, that settles it. Come on, daddy! We still got some preparin' to do! Bye, Tia! Bye, Ven!" and with a last death hug on the young apprentice, Charlotte ran out of the restaurant, dragging her father with her. Ven stared as the car left, munching on his beignet.

"She's quite the character, huh? But that's Lottie for you." Tiana smiled, cleaning up Big daddy's plates, along with the plate of a guy on a tall hat who just left. "Sorry for getting you caught up in all of this."

"Nah, it's fine. I like making friends. But I want to ask you something. Is it normal for Unversed like that to pop up around here?" he asked, remembering what he was supposed to be doing. Tiana frowned, juggling trays and plates.

"Noooo. Is that what they are? For a minute, I thought it looked like something the shadow man would conjure up."

"Shadow man?"

Tiana wiped her hands on her apron, handing a tissue to a kid cleaner than Ven is right now.

"He's a Voodoo specialist. Might wanna keep out of his way if you know what's good for you."

"Voodoo?"

"Magic. Most people think they can take the easy way out by going to him, but it ain't worth it. The only way to make it in this world is through hard work." Tiana continued with a serious expression, piling up plates expertly. Ven nodded solemnly, realizing she has a point, before glancing down at his plate and finding it empty already. Oops.

"... wow, I finished two plates?"

Tiana laughed, setting the plates aside. "Three, actually. Want more?"

"Actually..." Ven slowly smiled, digging his pockets for more munny. Terra and Aqua need to try these. "Can you have three bags for take out? I want to give some to my friends."

"Sure thing, Ven."

Ven grinned, starting to clean himself up with napkins as he watched the musicians playing as they passed the window.

New Orleans was definitely interesting.


	2. Terra's Scenario

**AN: **Another one just to get this out of the way. Aqua's scenario coming up soon.

*****

Terra glanced at the crowd streaming at the streets of New Orleans, watching curiously as musicians paraded past, people merrily dancing to the music. It was a busy place, and he had almost gotten lost in it all. It was certainly a curious place, but something new compared to the worlds he had visited so far.

Trying to ignore the looks he was getting from the passerbys, he leaped out of the way as a gaggle of girls brushed past him.

"Come on! He's at the dock!"

Dock? He redirected his eyes toward the direction the girl had giggled, noticing the forming crowd of photographers and women. He would have ignored it, hadn't there been a sudden movement of blue at the corner of his eye. Doing a double take, he looked back and saw the unmistakable shadow of Unversed heading for that way. Mumbling a curse under his breath, the Keyblade flared to life in his hands, rushing towards the crowd.

Terra hated large crowds, and add that to the fact that this crowd he's stuck in was full of screaming and giggling girls, it was practically hell. The flash of photography exploded in his eyeballs, and at the right minute, he saw one of the small Unversed slip between the legs of several people and down to an alley. Quickly mumbling apologies to the people he collided into, he gave chase, ignoring the screams of "Prince Naveen!" behind him.

As he turned the corner to an empty alley, he caught sight of the Unversed surrounding a tall, gangly man in a tall hat. Without thinking, he rushed forward, Keyblade at the ready.

"Be careful!"

The dark man spared a glance at him, his hand halfway to reaching into his coat pocket, and Terra didn't need to think twice once he saw one of the Unversed leap. He quickly threw his Keyblade at a Strike Raid, catching it when it rebounded from killing one of the Unversed. He ushered the man behind him.

"Stay behind me, sir." he ordered, quietly calculating which ones to take out first as they increased in number.

"Well, now, if you insist." the man grinned, tossing a coin up and down, not looking the least scared. If this was any indication that this person was suspicious (not to mention that the man's shadow moved to seemingly whisper to his owner) Terra didn't notice, halfway through making his way through the crowd of monsters. The man continued to watch, a small, knowing smile forming on his lips as he watched the young man battle. Hmm...

As the last of the Unversed disappeared, Terra felt a hand clap him on the shoulder heartily. "Well done! Some fine fighting you got in there, boy. I am _entirely_ in your debt."

Terra glanced at him, finally getting a good look of the man. Dark skinned, tall with that tall hat on his head. He moved fluidly and smoothly as if he was a shadow. The man draped his arm lazily over Terra's shoulders (something Terra didn't appreciate), pulling out a card from his jacket. "Pleasure to meet you, name's Dr. Facilier. Tell me how I can be of service to you, mister...?"

The card was decorated with a skull. It read; Dr. Facilier; fortune telling, charms, potions...

Dreams made real.

Terra had been staring at it that it took him a while to realize that Dr. Facilier was talking to him. "Uh, Terra. My name is Terra."

"Terra, wonderful! Tell you what! How about a little fortune telling session with me, free of charge? Just to thank you from saving those... monsters." Dr. Facilier shivered visibly, clapping Terra's shoulder again. "My office is right there."

He pointed to a door not to far with his cane, with the voodoo masks hanging from the door, and brightly lit torches. It looked ominous, and Terra glanced back at the card again, the last few words jumping out to him.

"Oh come on, it's the least I can do. I insist. No harm done, really." And before he knew what he was doing, he was allowing Facilier to push him into his "office". "Is it big dreams you have? Because I have _friends_ who can help out with that."

The door closed behind them ominously (the tail of Dr. Facilier's shadow having slammed it shut). Inside, the room consisted of various dolls, masks, and a single circular table. Facilier pulled the chair out for Terra, practically shoving him into it before taking the seat opposite. Cards came out of his sleeves, and expertly, he shuffled them in various ways, studying Terra. Terra frowned, just as the whole fanned deck was held out to him.

"Let's have a test run. Pick out three cards."

Looking at Facilier dubiously, Terra took three, before quickly glancing behind him. Something told him this was a bad place to be. He felt the cards leave his grip and be set out on the table as he studied the masks above him. Something was not right, definitely. Turning his attention back to the voodoo master, the oldest Keyblade apprentice watched Facilier flip over one card, which, to Terra's surprise, was an image of him and Aqua together with Master Eraqus. The detail was uncanny, down to the background detail of the Land of Departure.

"You were an apprentice of his for as long as you can remember. Old man here loved you like a father would to his own child." the doctor's bony finger pointed to Eraqus, and Terra frowned a little, remembering his Master. "And you like a son to his pops, huh? Too bad one event changed all that."

Facilier flipped over the next card, showing him and Aqua holding her Keyblade in front of her.

"You were _destined_ to be the Master. Even Master-dear told you that. But one little slip up and--" he spun the card around, and it changed to Terra backing away, arm engulfed in Darkness. "So much for _that_." he gave Terra a sympathetic smile.

Terra glared at the offending image, glancing back at Facilier. "How are you doing this?"

"It's all in the cards, boy. Past, present and future." Facilier smirked, gesturing to each card in turn. "Though you're probably dying to know what's this, hm?"

Facilier tapped the last card, and in all honesty, now Terra's interest was really piqued. He leaned in a little, just as it was flipped, showing him in armor form on top of a high cliff, light shining down on him majestically. He was in a kneeling position, Keyblade in front of him.

"Now ain't that the sight. The you in the future is someone that has.... _mastery of metal._" Facilier emphasized the last words, his shadow discreetly moving behind Terra and watching the young man's expressions. Terra hesitatingly picked up the card, studying it with some sort of longing as Facilier continued on. "We can make that happen faster, hm? One thing I can do for you."

"You can?" Terra found himself blurting the words out, and Facilier smiled shrewdly again, shuffling his deck in the air.

"I got Voodoo like you won't believe. All you have to do is believe in ol' Facilier here. So what do you say, Terra? Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?"

Facilier held out his palm, and Terra stared at it. His blue eyes glanced back at the card in his hand. Seconds ticked by slowly, and something in the room made him think he should decide as quickly as he could.

Sorry, Aqua, Ven.

He grasped the outstretched hand, shaking it. After all, what harm could it do?

Or, that's what he thought, until the room flared to life. The masks above him suddenly became animated, and the room was suddenly filled with a bright green light, as if it wasn't the quaint little room in New Orleans.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

The voices echoed around him, drums sounded, and Terra leaped back, instinctively summoning his Keyblade. That is until his own armor summoned itself.

"What--"

_**TRANSFORMATION CENTRAL!**_

Voodoo dolls latched on to every part of him, clouding his visor, prying his Keyblade out of his grip. The chanting continued as he felt something engulf him, barely hearing Facilier's sinister laugh in the distance.

_**YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED! YOU LOST WHAT YOU HAD!**_

As the darkness settled in, the third card he picked landed on the floor, shriveling in flames.


	3. Aqua's Scenario

**A/N: **Had to tweak it a little to set up the conflict later. At least now they're together.

* * *

This isn't exactly how Aqua planned on entering this world.

Sunlight filtered through her eyelids, momentarily blinding her as she sat up. Her backside felt the pain of the collision, despite being armored when she fell. But the wave of Unversed that attacked her while she was in the air why so sudden, she had to make a quick detour to the nearest land. Sadly, it meant crashing into the nearest building while she tried to shake off Unversed from her Keyblade glider.

Sitting up, she blinked up at the ceiling of where she just fell through, and cringed. The ceiling had a giant hole in it, since the metal had easily torn through the rickety boards. Though to Aqua's relief, it seemed that she landed in an abandoned building. It was spacious and empty, with numerous cobwebs and an inch thick of dust everywhere, She sneezed repeatedly, staring at woe at the new hole in the ceiling. She couldn't really leave it like this. It just wasn't who she is. Still, it's not like there was anyone she could approach to right now and apologize. With a sigh, she went over to the double doors, only to realize they're locked, proving further that the building was abandoned. She tore down a set of wooden boards over a large window that was large enough for her to squeeze out, though she didn't escape clean.

Sneezing repeatedly, and eyes stinging, she took a few steps back away from the building to look it over. Aqua covered her nose and mouth just as she sneezed again, the dust still clinging to her clothing. She continued to dust herself off, until a dot of blue skirted around the corner and towards the harbor. Doing a double take, she sneezed one more time before running after it. Even in this world, they still exist. Her hand automatically summoned Rain Fall, only for her to dismiss it the moment she reached the docks, feet braking abruptly and mouth dropping.

What can only be described as crowds of women were screaming and squealing, holding banners and flags. On one of the boats, a giant banner saying "Welcome, Prince Naveen!" was written in big letters. Her eyes though, weren't trained on the young man with the shiny teeth and face that was making hundreds of girls scream. She watched the Unversed skirt around people's feet.

And unmistakably, a patch of brown hair she was all too familar with passed her vision, the owner quickly making a chase for the Unversed too.

"Terra!"

Her shout was promptly drowned by more screaming as the prince pranced down the ramp, strumming a ukelele. Frustrated, she struggled against the female mob, fighting her way to reach her fellow Keyblade apprentice. No one wouldn't let her pass though, and aggravated, she dislodged herself from the crowd and ran around the clump of girls. Of course, the extra time caused her to lose him, and she sighed, glancing around with a frown as she tried to catch her breath.

Wasting no time, she started wandering around the city, trying to look for a sign of him. Ever since the events of Radiant Garden, she really wanted to talk to him. She wanted to prove to him and Ven that her being a Master didn't changer her. It still irks her that he thought like that, but she couldn't really blame him. Being Master was his dream. A little technicality wasn't really worth a disqualification.

... if given the chance to redo the exams, she would have let him win.

No wait, he wouldn't want that. Darn it, why was he so complicated? Living with him for years hasn't really made her an expert on him, which actually frustrated her at times. She kept on wandering the streets, a little lost and still trying to look for a sign of him, or the Unversed. Luckily enough, the latter was a little easier to find.

"Faldi Faldonza!"

This time, the screams were not of glee, but more of pure horror, and Aqua's senses immediately alerted her in the direction. Retracing her steps a little, she could make out a few of them surrounding the Prince from the boat, his assistant cowering behind him and quivering. Any girls around them before had fled, shrieking. Without being told to, she whipped out her Keyblade, quickly striking them down.

"What is this, this is not a welcome fit for someone like me!" the Prince cried out, ukelele poised as if ready to strike out any Unversed who would dare to hurt a hair onhis Royal Highness' head. Refraining herself from rolling her eyes, Aqua took out the rest with a twirl, finishing off the rest with a spinning finisher. Behind her, the Prince's assistant crumpled to a dead faint.

"Achidanza..." the Prince studied her, hand on the hat he was wearing, and Aqua knew that look all too well. She didn't knew whether to be amused or be annoyed, quietly dismissing her Keyblade and opting to ignore the look.

"Are the two of you alright-- I mean. Aside from having fainted, that is." she glanced discreetly at the assistant, whom the Prince seems to be ignoring completely in favor of studying her. Upon her question though, he grinned somewhat sheepishly, bending down to pat his assistant on the cheek repeatedly (Aqua had a gut feeling he would have slapped his assistant instead if she wasn't around though.)

"Come, Lawrence, it is over. It happens all the time, really." he turned back to Aqua the moment the little man sat up, blinking blearily. "Something shocks him, he goes into a faint. Eh, same old story. But you! My lady--"

At this point, he promptly relinquished his support on the poor man, causing Lawrence to tumble back against the pavement as he swept his hat off his head and bowed to her. "I am in your debt."

"No, it's okay." Aqua hastily backed off, already having bad vibes with this one. "I'm just glad to help."

"I am Prince Naveen, of Maldonia. Perhaps there's a way for me to repay you. Um, a date, perhaps?" the Prince grinned at her, eyes trained on Aqua as he plopped his hat back on his head. Aqua groaned inwardly. Why was she expecting that.

"No, thank you. I have..." she started, trying to sound as apologetic as she could, only to drift off on her words when she saw a very familiar blonde boy outside a cafe, grinning and swaying to music coming from a band of musicians. ".. other affairs to take care of." she finished blankly.

The Prince didn't seem _that_ disappointed, glancing at to where she was looking at, before breaking into a wide smile. "Ah! You wish to dance, yes? "

Wait, what.

"What, no--" the words were barely out of her mouth when the Prince grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward (once again, leaving his assistant behind to scramble after them) and right into the street outside the cafe, leading her into a rather fast (and awkward on her part since she didn't know what kind it was) dance right next to the playing band. The crowd cheered and Aqua felt her cheeks blush red, until he heard Ven's laugh and saw him wave from the crowd. The Prince kept on twirling and leading her, and with slight difficulty (and continous apologies) she extracted herself from his hold. He gave a dismissal "Eh, okay." and focused his attention on a boy dancing, strumming the ukelele along with the band. Composing herself, Aqua made her way to the youngest apprentice, who had just turned to say goodbye to a dark skinned woman coming out of the cafe.

"Thanks for helping me set up the restaurant, Ven. See you during the party!" the woman waved, a giant pot with a ribbon tied around it under her arm (which looked out of place, really), hurrying to catch up the trolley.

"See you, Tiana!" Ven waved back at the woman's retreating form, before turning his attention to Aqua.

"THE PARTY, SIRE! WE'LL BE LATE!" Lawrence cried, diving into the band and crowd to try to fish out the Prince from procrastination. The sound of commotion, something getting stuck in a tuba and a very awful pun was heard, before a large crash followed it. Ven blinked, tilting his head at Aqua.

"You were dancing with Prince Naveen?" he asked curiously, taking a bite out of something brown and powdered with white sugar.

"Unwillingly. Ven, you're here too? I told you to go back to the Land of Departure, didn't I?" Aqua frowned, trying to evade the question concerning Prince Naveen. Apparently, Ven was evading questions too, since he took another bite out of the brown things he was eating, before offering Aqua a paper bag. "What are those things, anyway?"

Ven swallowed, pushing the bag in her hands. "Beignets! They're really good. I got you and Terra some."

Tentatively, Aqua took the bag and inspected the insides. They _did_ smell delicious. And she had been searching for Terra all day (not to mention fighting Unversed and getting dragged by a Prince to dance in public.) Taking one, she took a bite and immediately felt her stomach ease a little. It's _good_.

"This is delicious."

"Isn't it? Tiana made them, the waitress in this restaurant. I wanted to help her out on her dream, so I bought extras for you and Terra." Ven grinned, and once again, Aqua was awed at how fast Ven could make friends with new people. Though the dreams part makes her stop. After all, it sounds a lot like Cinderella.

"Is she a...?" she faltered off inquiringly, but Ven shook his head.

"No. Though I think she's good enough to be one. She's just like Cinderella. She's working hard on this restaurant of hers. I came to help her and her mother fix it up. It's going to need a lot of help fixing though, since there's this _giant_ hole on the ceiling." Ven frowned, and Aqua choked on her beignet, ducking her head. Well, _that_ solves that mystery. Maybe she should help out fixing it because that was her fault. Ah, that reminds her.

"Have you seen Terra then?" Aqua asked, knowing full well that the boy would have kept tabs on his surrogate older brother's location whenever he had the chance.

"Terra? Is he here too?" Ven's eyes visibly lit up, and Aqua nodded, folding up the bag at the opening. Partly because they had more important things to do, partly because she wanted to save it for later.

"Mm. I saw him chasing an Unversed earlier. He couldn't hear me through the crowd though, so I lost him." Aqua continued on. Ven looked thoughtful, before shaking his head.

"I've been here all day. Well, in this cafe all day. If he was here, I didn't see him." Ven said thoughtfully, reaching for another beignet and looking crestfallen to discover that his paper bag was empty.

"Maybe he already left." Aqua sighed, watching as Ven crumpled up the bag and tossed it into a trash bin. Ven was about to answer, but his mouth fell open instead as he looked past her

"Aqua!" he suddenly stood up, pointing behind her, and Aqua swung around just in time to see a tall, skeleton like shadow slip into an alley, more Unversed following it. They exchanged glances, before rushing towards it. The sun was already setting, and it was almost night. Her Keyblade flared to life in her hand, Ven doing the same beside her. The shadow and Unversed winded through narrow allies, the two Keyblade apprentices following with slight difficulty. Either the city had quieted down, or they were entering a place rather too quiet. Up ahead they spotted a vacant lot, and Aqua could see the shadow's form as it towered above the fence. It was big, but Aqua reckoned that between her and Ven, they could take it down. Though Ven was quick to point out something.

"It's not an Unversed!"

Aqua had to do a double take. It wasn't. There was no symbol on it, and it looked more like a giant shadow, hunched and twisted. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ven take an involuntary step backwards, as if something about it didn't sit right with the boy. She was about to ask him if he was alright, until there was a loud sound of something colliding against a pile of scrap metal. Aqua and Ven yelled out simulatenously when they saw the armored figure that surfaced from the pile, just as the giant shadow slammed down it's clawed hand to hit him.

"Terra!"


End file.
